


Irl Souls

by 4ce



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls I
Genre: Dark souls meets irl, Gen, Havel shows up at some point to yeet dragons so that’s nice, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, oof lots of minor ocs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ce/pseuds/4ce
Summary: You know that running gag when someone holds up two figures and goes “now kiss-“? This is that running gag but if said figures were different universes. Follow, uh, Oscar, Ricard and Solaire, and a bunch of others probably, as they attempt do something
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. One, two, three, dragons!...Or was it drakes-?

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo boy here we go.  
> Fair warning, I have no idea where this is going, and the quality of the writing may be questionable. Also minor ocs. Minor ocs everywhere. Some might end up having role that’s a bit more prominent later.

It was a nice, sunny day in the city. The air was hot, but in a way that didn’t make one want to rip their skin off. The skies were clear. People were going about their daily business, and there was no sign that anything particularly exiting would happen today. 

This was, of course, completely false. At least for the people who happened to be around when it took place.

It was a run down café, and one that had clearly seen better days. The windows were caked with layers of dust at the bottom, and the crooked sign over the entrance smacked into the door whenever it opened with a thud. It wasn’t a particularly big cafe either. About five tables, and three outside. The owners had been running this café for generations, but had in the recent years struggled somewhat financially.

The first thing Oscar noticed when he came to his senses was the stares. He could make out about seven or so people, all dressed in a rather strange manner. Their gazes were now locked onto him and Solaire, as the two found themselves standing on one of the tables. 

“My apologies!” Solaire exclaimed in the background. Oscar was too shocked to say anything. This was definitely not firelink shrine.

Solaire apologised as he climbed down from the table, dragging Oscar with him in the process. Someone shouted something about magic. Another one was holding up what resembled a... slab of metal? A flash of light came from somewhere behind him. He whirled around, his weapon and shield ready.

“Wait!”

Oscar felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Solaire. The latter was still trying to explain himself to the people, and none of them appeared to be armed either. 

“...Right.” Oscar lowered his sword, feeling somewhat sheepish. 

“-Came right out of thin air!” 

“Dude, did you see that!?”

“-Ave to call someone..!” 

All the people were now holding up several of those tiny, flashing slabs. Oscar could also spot multiple people gathering outside, through the window.

“I think that may be our cue to leave.” Solaire stated, his gaze focused on what appeared to be the exit. He was clutching his sword and shield, trying to not bump into anyone.

“Agreed.” Was all Oscar could say. He followed Solaire as said knight made his way through the small crowd that had gathered. Solaire was still trying to explain himself, but it didn’t seem to be working. Oscar couldn’t blame them to be honest. This was definitely odd. 

They quickly left the café, leaving the group of people behind to stare after them. A part of Oscar had wanted to believe that this was all some kind of nightmare. That when they stepped outside, they would be back. He must be dreaming. He had to be.

And yet, there they stood, sword and shields in their hands as the stream of people parted around them. 

There was also no way his mind would ever be able to conjure up something like this. The buildings loomed over them. Some resembled blocks of glass, and some had these weird posters attached to them. Several, metallic vehicles were driving back and forth on what he assumed was a road. There were these tall poles everywhere with a rectangle attached to their tip, and he was unsure what they were used for. In fact, there was a lot he was unsure of when it came to this new world.

“I fear they may have alerted the authority.” Solaire gently grabbed Oscar’s arm, snapping him out of the daze. 

Oscar followed Solaire’s line of sight, and spotted two black and white vehicles like the others he had seen. These ones had lights attached to their roof, and it was only now he became aware of the blaring sound they emitted. As the vehicles approached, the sound ceased for a moment, before the vehicles stopped. Two doors opened up, and someone stepped out. It was two men, clad in black and white. Oscar could make out a small golden badge on their chest.

“Oh, hello! We are merely... passing through-“ Solaire began. 

Oscar quickly shushed at him as one of the men approached them. Said man seemed taken aback as he opened his mouth to speak, but promptly closed it before sharing looks with his partner. 

Oscar cleared his throat. “Listen... We do not wish to cause any trouble.” 

The man nearest to them spoke up. “Sure you don’t. Mind explaining why you’re carrying these weapons around? You one of those ‘cosplayers’?”.

“Ah, you see...” Solaire took the word. “We appear to be lost-“

“Yeah, I figured.” The man hummed. “Either way, I suggest you return to whatever renaissance fair you came from before I give you a ticket for disrupting peace in a public space”.

“....right. Yes, sorry.” Solaire nodded. “Let us.. go.” He awkwardly turned around, walking away from the man. Oscar excused himself and followed as well.

Once they were certain the men were out of sight, they slipped into a darker alley. Solaire removed his helmet for a better field of vision, surveying the surroundings. Oscar did the same, feeling a slight tinge of relief as a small breeze blew past his face.

“This is absurd...” Oscar muttered. “This cannot be happening... I-“ he trailed off before he could say anything else. He would not lose his cool like that.

Solaire sighed. He gazed out at the street before speaking. “It is indeed quite surreal.” 

Another vehicle rushed past them as if to emphasize the point. Oscar cringed as it drove through a puddle, sending a stream of brown water towards them. His hair was now soaking wet, and this was already turning out to be a not-so-great day. Solaire let out a small chuckle, but cleared his throat as Oscar looked his way.

“As it is... our best course of action would be to disguise ourselves.” Solaire stated. 

Oscar couldn’t exactly disagree. They both stood out like sore thumbs with the armour and weapons, compared to the more delicate-looking clothing the people here seemed to wear. The only question was how. They knew next to nothing about this place, and he wasn’t sure wether or not they’d be able to walk inside one of those store-buildings without causing a ruckus. 

Stealing something was definitely not an option. 

Maybe they could trade something in exchange for whatever currency they used in this place?

”-I don’t even know what to say...” 

Oscar was once again brought back to reality from his train of thought, as a nearby conversation caught his attention. Solaire had also noticed, and they shared a few glances before standing up. 

It was two people, rounding the corner leading to the alley. It was a man and a woman. They were clearly shaken, as if they had seen a ghost or something. They both seemed to be in their twenties, and the woman was holding another slab of metal, looking at it with an expression Oscar would describe as pure disbelief. The man was rummaging around in a backpack, his brows furrowed.

”I.. Think I dropped my phone. You filmed that, right?? Please tell me you did-“

“Relax! I did. And yes, the video’s still there, which means that whatever we saw wasn’t an illusion.”

“I just- And then there was this guy with a sword..!”

“W-we need to call the polic-“ The woman began, but stopped as the two had spotted them. They froze, with the woman slowly holding up the same slab, before a small click resonated through the narrow alley.

There was an awkward silence.

Solaire cleared his throat. “..Greetings-“

“There’s two more of them??” The man exclaimed “That’s it I’m calling the police.”

“I can assure you that we do not mean any harm. We happen to be lost and are merely passing through” Solaire began, keeping his voice calm. Oscar didn’t understand how he was able to.

“No offense, but who the hell are you..?” The man rose an eyebrow. The woman lowered the slab of metal again.

“I am Solaire of Astora, an adherent of the Lord of Sunlight.” Solaire introduced himself, slightly puffing out his chest. Oscar’s palm connected with his forehead in the background.

“...I am Oscar, of Astora.” Oscar introduced himself as well, albeit in a less graceful manner.

“Oh. Um, sounds fancy.” The man cleared his throat. “Name’s Tom. Uh, Tom of ....Norway?.” He added with a degree of uncertainty. 

“What the hell are you doing?!” The woman exclaimed at Tom. “I really don’t think we should be talking to them.” She added in a more hushed voice. 

“Hey, relax. After what just went down, I don’t think-!” Tom was interrupted by the distant sounds of a crash, and then several car alarms. 

“...I am aware of the fact that this may seem strange.” Solaire held up his hands in a non-hostile manner. “Would you believe us if we stated that we are just as confused as you are?”. 

Before they could reply, the ground suddenly went dark for a split second as a large shadow passed over them. Oscar looked up, and realized to his horror that he was staring at a drake. And not any ordinary drake either. This one was red, and far bigger than normal. It let out a roar that could shatter windows, before disappearing over some buildings. The sound of people screaming, as well as distant sirens could be heard.

“And What the hell was that?!” Tom yelled.

“Trouble, my friend.” Solaire replied, his voice taking on a serious undertone. “It appears that we were not the only ones lost”. He said, now holding his shield.

“Oh my god, I can’t believe I’m doing this-.” The woman said while face-palming. “...Jesse. And I’m from New York.” She let out a sigh. “Can you now please explain why the fuck there’s a dragon flying over the city??”

“I am afraid I‘m at a loss for words.” Oscar shook his head. He genuinely had no clue. He recognized the drake as the one that had flown over the bridge back in Lordran, but that was about it.

“Great!” Tom exclaimed, pacing around. “This is perfect. First day at the new job, and then this!” He then trailed off into rambling. 

“Hold on...” Jesse appeared to be staring at the slab of metal with a look of confusion. “There’s another guy.” 

“What?” Oscar rose an eyebrow. 

“Look!” Jesse showed the slab of metal to him. It contained some sort of screen with... images. Interesting. He could only stare in confusion as the images shifted to what looked to be a city plaza. Someone was fighting a giant crystal lizard. Said someone also turned out to be...

“Siegmeyer??” Solaire spoke up. Oscar was too shocked to say anything. Could it be that-?

“You know him?” Jesse asked, pocketing the metal slab again.

“He is a friend of mine. We have travelled together in the past.” Solaire explained.

“I see.” Jesse was quiet for a moment. She then turned to Tom. “Hey, the car’s still there right?”

“Yeah, it should be.” Tom stopped for a moment. “...Are you planning to-?!”

“Look. I don’t know why this is happening, but these people know way more about this than we do.” She hissed. “We have to help them out somehow..!”

Tom narrowed his eyes for a sec. He then sighed, rubbing his face. “Fine.” He handed her a small, black square. “But I’m coming with y’all.”

“Hurry up!” Jesse took the keys and started walking. Solaire and Oscar exchanged glances before hesitantly following. They were all running towards a row of the same metal vehicles Oscar had been seeing everywhere. 

Eventually, they reached a green one. Tom pulled down a handle, which opened a door. He then sat down inside the vehicle. Oscar decided to do the same, with Solaire following. 

“And I can’t believe you were all sceptical five minutes ago.” Tom rose an eyebrow at Jesse as she too entered the vehicle.

“Like I didn’t have a reason to.” Jesse sounded like she was rolling her eyes.

They were now all four sitting inside the vehicle, with Jesse and Tom in the two chairs at the front. There was a brief silence. A small ornament in the shape of a peculiar tree hung from what looked like a tiny mirror near the front window. Oscar could see his eyes staring back at himself from said mirror. The interior of the vehicle was oddly smooth. He wasn’t sure what to make of this.

After a minute, the vehicle suddenly jolted, and a low rumbling could be heard from within.

“By Gwyn’s beard! What was that??” If Oscar was capable of it, he would have had a heart-attack.

“Chill. The car just started.” Jesse chuckled.

“Why would I? It is cold enough as it is.” Oscar frowned, which made Tom snort.

“I am not certain either but I believe it is a figure of speech” Solaire laughed.

The vehicle, the car, slowly moved backwards, before driving forwards at an accelerating speed. Oscar felt himself grip the wall of the door as buildings and people flew by far faster than he’d ever witnessed. Maybe except for that one time with the crow, but even so- He leaned back into the seat with a frown as the car disappeared between the maze of buildings, towards all the destruction.


	2. So, I heard you like cliffhangers-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I forgot these existed tbh)  
> Ricard is not having a good day, and Oscar and Solaire meets someone unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand here we have our first introduction to Ricard. This chapter’s a bit shorter than the other ones, I apologize for that

Ricard had seen a bunch of things during his adventures. He’d squared off against a group of drakes, before bravely fleeing the battle to assess the situation. He’d trekked through a total of two poison swamps. Hell, he even defeated a hydra and scaled Sen’s fortress (mostly) alone. This however had to be one of the most, if not the most ridiculous thing he’d ever experienced. He wasn’t even sure how he got into this situation in the first place. One moment he’d been sitting on the staircase back at the fortress, and the next, here he was, stuck on the wing of a very angry dragon. Or drake? Ah, who gives a shit.

The air howled in his ears. The sound of flapping wings didn’t make it any better. He was also trying to not die as he was pretty sure he was more than a building’s worth of height up in the air by this point. If his face wasn’t mashed into the dragon’s wing, he’d be screaming his head off right now. 

Distract the dragon, Siegmeyer said. This is going completely according to the plan

As disoriented as he was at the moment, he was pretty sure this wasn’t the way to go. He had tried, but the dang thing swiped at everyone with the wing, taking Ricard with him in the process. Before he could register what was happening, it was already too late. The dragon had taken off, and he happened to be hanging onto it’s wing.

Ricard cracked one eye open for a split second to try and catch a glimpse of his surroundings. The sight made his stomach churn, and he didn’t even know he was able to. The buildings below him were a blur, and he couldn’t even see Siegmeyer anymore. The latter gone off to save people, like you do. The ground also seemed way too far away. 

Either way, he figured he couldn’t do anything like this.

He mentally cursed. He’d have to. 

Ricard knew he couldn’t actually die even if he wanted to. He was an undead. That’s what the undead did. He’d just wake up anyway.

At the same time, a tiny, nagging voice in the back of his head told him he soon wouldn’t. He decided to not dwell on it however, and stabbed his weapon into the dragon’s wing. 

The result was an ear-piercing roar. He quickly withdrew the rapier, loosing his grip in the process.

He was falling. 

The winds had been bad before, but were deafening now. 

His mind briefly went to Siegmeyer. The guy had successfully reached the trapped group of people last time he saw him. There was no doubt he succeeded. 

Then, there was darkness.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Smalltalk had never been Oscar’s strongest suit. Sure, he knew how to keep one of those formal conversations going, but at the same time he doubted any of it would be relevant in this situation. These people probably wouldn’t know what a bonfire was anyway.

He found himself sinking into the seat. The material was oddly soft, even though it shouldn’t have been based off the looks. Tom and Jesse were sitting in the front part of the car. They seemed to argue, before Tom sighed and focused his gaze back on the road again. Solaire was staring out of the window next to him, his expression unreadable.

“So-“ Solaire cleared his throat to break the awkward silence. “What is this... city called?” 

“Oslo” Jesse replied with a shrug. “It’s not the biggest city in the world compared to New York, but it has it’s own charm.”. The last comment earned a snort from Tom. 

“Ah, I see.” Solaire seemed taken aback. “Were the circumstances better, I’d be inclined to agree”

They passed by a particularly ornate building, which seemed to contrast to the taller buildings. Oscar hated to admit it, but the urge to ask questions was steadily growing stronger. He was about to say something when Tom spoke up.

“Aand we’re here” 

The car screeched to a halt. Oscar’s face connected with the top part of the seat in front of him. “Are you alright?” Came Solaire’s voice in the background. Oscar grunted something in response and quickly regained his composure, opening the car door. He hadn’t even began to scan his surroundings yet, but he could already spot pieces of rubble lying about. A roar sounded in the distance, and a few people were still there, fleeing from the scene. A few of those black and white cars with the lights were visible straight ahead. 

“Alright... How do we do this-?” Jesse asked. Oscar could tell she was nervous. 

“You two are going to stay here.” He replied, his voice taking on a more stern tone.

“Yeah dude, that’s fine. You, uh, go and do your thing-“ Tom let out a nervous laugh. “Let’s go-“ He gently tugged at Jesse’s arm and they both got back into the car. It then started up again with a rumble, and drove off. 

Solaire and Oscar stood there as the car disappeared. The dragon’s roar’s sounded closer than before. It seems to let out a unusually loud growl, before emerging from behind one of the tallest buildings. It was red, and it’s eyes were full of murderous intent. It unleashed a wave of fire at an unsuspecting building, before turning, this time facing them.

Oscar slowly turned his head to Solaire before speaking up “How do we do this?”

The answer came, not in the shape of an actual reply, but rather in the form of a rock.


End file.
